


No Limits

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [21]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard, his self-sacrificing behavior has no limits."</p><p>John sacrifices himself, and it was exactly what the enemy wanted, and Rodney finds this unacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Limits

Rodney sat beside the hospital cot where John lay, in an induced coma while he was on vampire withdrawals yet again.  
  
“He has to stop this,” he said. “This - this relentless need to sacrifice himself.”  
  
“John loves you,” Teyla said quietly. “He didn’t want you to come to any harm.” She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Rodney shook her off. “They were banking on it. We haven’t been careful about what John and Lorne and Ronon are. They knew he would trade himself for me, and it was him they wanted. Lorne said - Lorne said they’d been feeding him and bleeding him and there were vampires all over the place. Feral ones. Half-vampires, the zombie ghoul kind. He and Ronon had to kill them all.”  
  
Teyla sucked in a breath sharply. Woolsey had forbidden her and Rodney to go on the retrieval mission after the last time John and Rodney had been tangled in each other’s minds during a rescue. Rodney had to stay behind for his own protection, and Teyla had stayed behind to comfort him as much as possible. Ronon, however, had been allowed to go with Evan’s team to rescue John once they knew where he was.  
  
“I’m an adult,” Rodney said. “And a leader in this expedition, and I’ve proved myself on the other side of the gate time and time again.”  
  
“It’s part of John’s job to protect you as well,” Teyla reminded him gently.  
  
“Getting himself killed isn’t protecting me,” Rodney spat. “It’s leaving me alone.”  
  
Teyla sighed. “Rodney -”  
  
He pushed himself to his feet. “His self-sacrificing behavior has no limits. And that’s unacceptable.” He left the infirmary, battening down on the silver cord connection so John wouldn’t see what he was doing.  
  
His first stop was the military command office, where Evan was frowning over his datapad and trying to come up with some kind of euphemism to describe his stint as Buffy the Vampire Slayer on an alien planet.   
  
“Where is Carson?”  
  
Evan blinked. “Rodney, how is the Colonel?”  
  
“Are you deaf? Where is Carson?”  
  
Evan looked taken aback for a moment, but then he said, “Still off-world dealing with the after-effects of the Hoffan drug. Who’d know better than me would probably be Dr. Sofia, in medical.”  
  
Rodney frowned. “You know everything on Atlantis.”  
  
“Carson’s not on Atlantis anymore,” Evan said evenly.  
  
“Right.” Rodney turned and headed for medical, which was right next to the infirmary. He wasn’t sure he knew what Dr. Sofia looked like, but he thought she was an epidemiologist. From Turkey, maybe? Then he paused, turned back to Evan. “You were born a shapeshifter, right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“John was born a vampire.”  
  
“Half-lamia, half-witch.”  
  
Night Children were so picky about their heritage. “But people can be turned into vampires.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And with the ATA gene, people can be turned into witches.”  
  
“Apparently,” Evan said, and blushed faintly.  
  
“Can people be turned into shapeshifters?”  
  
“Yes,” Evan began, and then, eyes wide, said, “No. McKay, _no._ ”  
  
“But I’d be like John. Faster and stronger. I’d live longer. I’d be more help to him. I -”  
  
“Would die. Like with vampires, no one over twenty survives the Change,” Evan said flatly.  
  
“Then help me find Carson.”  
  
Evan saved whatever he was working on with his datapad and stood up. “All right. Let’s go.”  
  
Dr. Sofia was a dark-skinned, wide-eyed woman who obviously had the hots for Evan, even though his relationship with Ronon was basically an open secret across the whole city. She checked through her correspondence from Carson - she was helping him with the anti-Hoffan treatment - and offered up the designation of a planet he’d said he was planning on visiting.  
  
Evan accompanied Rodney to Ops, and he got Chuck to fire up the Stargate so he could call through.  
  
The connection was weak and grainy, and all of Rodney’s inquiries were basically pointless, but he managed to learn this much from Carson: yes, the ATA gene was the witch gene.   
  
Good. Rodney had the gene. Rodney could learn magic. He could help protect John from now on.


End file.
